


C H A D W I C K   B O S E M A N

by Star_wars_is_my_life



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_wars_is_my_life/pseuds/Star_wars_is_my_life
Summary: This is my tribute to Chadwick Boseman. He was one of my role models, and now that he's gone, I feel an empty space in my heart knowing that I will never get to meet him or let him know how much he means to me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	C H A D W I C K   B O S E M A N

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt a need to share this on all the platforms I own. It's my way of paying my respects to him. Thank you!

Rest in peace to our king, the one and only Chadwick Boseman. You brought so much to young people of color. You showed them that superheroes didn’t only come in one skin tone, that they could be the change in this world. I, along with the rest of the Marvel fandom, am very saddened by the news of your loss. You will continue to be a role model for young children for years to come. For the past four years, you were battling stage four colon cancer. However, you chose not to tell the public, which I completely understand. It only made you stronger, as you took part in the filming of major motion pictures such as 21 Bridges, 42, and Marshall, as well as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Your show of strength and courage will forever be on display in this world, and we honor you for being such an inspiration and role model to all of us. 

Wakanda forever...


End file.
